


Ganbatte

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He was well past the point of a mild arousal, he had been waiting for him all hopeful, and being rejected like that disappointed him, despite the fact that he understood his boyfriend’s reasons.





	Ganbatte

Kei couldn’t sleep.

He had tried, and for a long time.

When Yabu had gotten back home, it was well over three a.m. Kei had been waiting for him and when he had gotten back he had tried his hardest to make him realize what he wanted.

They had gotten to bed and he had started caressing his back, kissing the back of his neck, bringing his arms around his hips and pressing close to him, letting him feel his arousal against his back.

All the elder had done was mumbling he was tired, and a short while later he had fallen asleep.

Kei had glared at him, sighing out of disappointment.

He could understand he had been working all day, and that sex was the last thing on his mind.

But he couldn’t help it.

He was well past the point of a mild arousal, he had been waiting for him all hopeful, and being rejected like that disappointed him, despite the fact that he understood his boyfriend’s reasons.

He had tried to sleep, trying not to think about how hard he was, but after having tossed and turned into bed for what had felt like an eternity, he had given up on it.

While Yabu kept sleeping next to him, apparently unaware of what was going on, he let a hand slip inside his pants and slowly started to stroke himself.

He went on for a while, but somehow he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t get to it, to find what he needed to find a his release.

Growing more impatient he got up from the bed, distractedly looking at the clock on the nightstand.

Five a.m.

He headed to the living room and threw himself on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

He started surfing from one channel to the other on the satellite, looking for some inspiration, finding nothing of use.

He was about to resign to the fact that he was going to have to work on his fantasy alone, when finally he changed the channel to what could only be a good old porn.

He turned his nose up, uncertain.

It was straight, of course, which didn’t really sit right with him.

He couldn’t remember in his whole life to have even been turned on by a woman, but his options were really scarce to allow himself to be picky.

The whole situation was close to being ridiculous, he was aware of that, but he put the remote down on the ground and started touching himself again, fast, dead set into getting this over with as soon as possible.

He saw the man and the woman on the screen starting to go at it, and he squinted, trying to imagine Yabu instead of the man and himself instead of the woman.

Somehow he managed to go on, stroking himself firmer, while his fantasy went over anything he could see on screen, while he imagined the hand was Yabu’s, while he thought about when he took him in his mouth, how he managed to drive him crazy with his tongue alone, and he kept to keep the woman’s loud moans on the background.

His pace quickened and in the end he couldn’t take it anymore, and finally he managed to spill over his hand.

He kept his eyes closed for a while, trying to recover, and when he opened them again he threw another glance at the screen, complimenting himself for having managed to come despite the very low quality straight porn he had stumbled upon.

He was about to turn the TV off and go back to sleep, hoping he would've managed to fall asleep now, when he heard a chuckle behind his back.

He turned abruptly, seeing Yabu on the doorway, his eyes still sleepy and a mischievous smile on his face.

“What the hell...” Kei started to say, getting up quickly and distractedly cleaning his hand against his pant, blushing.

“I'm sorry Kei. I turned and realized you weren’t in bed, so I came to check you were okay.” the elder explained, smirking. “But I still don’t know that you are. Since when do women turn you on?” he made fun of him.

Kei felt the clear instinct to throw a lamp at him, but he restrained himself and tried to smile.

He walked toward him, shrugging and patting his shoulder.

“Since my boyfriend’s become too old and too workaholic to satisfy me.” he replied, lewdly.

Kota sighed theatrically.

“Oh, come on Kei… I was tired, I've been working all day.” he explained, getting behind him and grabbing his hips, leaning down to bring his mouth close to his ear. “But I have to say it, seeing you on the couch touching yourself... did something for me.” he murmured, with the precise intend of being seductive.

Kei turned toward him, glancing at Yabu’s cock tenting in his pants and smiled.

“Really?” he murmured, slowly caressing down his hip. “Then help yourself, the movie should go on for a while.” he told him, his voice back to normal, then he walked to the bedroom, deaf to the elder’s whining.

After having come he was tired, and he finally felt like sleeping.

It was only fair that Yabu took the matter into his own hands.


End file.
